


A Compromise

by Forthetumble51



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthetumble51/pseuds/Forthetumble51
Summary: Stiles always knew his chances of being with Lydia were slim. So when he became the princess's consort, he allowed himself to see their future together for the first time. Unfortunately for him soon Lydia's marriage to the king of another land becomes necessary for the survival of both kingdoms. But Lydia fought for Stiles, and she's not going to give him up that easily. She's taking him with her.





	1. Consort

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a relatively modern royal AU( mid 1900's, roughly) and I have not decided on whether or not to introduce the supernatural. Please feel free to comment your opinions on including/not included them

     Stiles had grown up knowing ending up with Lydia was a long shot. He was reminded daily as a child that just because the crown prince had selected him as a playmate did not mean that was allowed to speak to his younger sister, the princess.

  
     “ Just because we live in the palace does not mean you are on par with royalty Stiles. You need to be on your best behavior.” His father said to him after being appointed the head of the guard. Stiles wasn’t listening, having already gone out the door to explore his new home.

  
     The prince and Stiles quickly became inseparable, wreaking havoc throughout the palace and causing no end of headaches to both their parents. Scott often remarked that e was glad his father had said no to a dog and suggested that he find a boy his age to play with. Being with Scott meant that Stiles was introduced to the king's ward, who promptly looked him over and decided that he wasn't worth getting dirty today. So when the princess spoke to him and asked him to play 11 year old Stiles knew it was temporary; that she would grow tired of him. And when she didn’t do that, 14 year old Stiles knew that she had kissed him only to stop a panic attack- not because she liked him or anything. They grew up as playmates and then maybe something more, something sweet and innocent but very real.

  
     It was when Stiles was 17, nearly a man, that he started to allow himself to think of a real future with her. The princess had starting coming to guard drills and actually smiling at him, not at that cocky noble’s son Jackson. She laughed at his jokes and shared her plans for the land’s new infrastructure project with him. Scott had told him afterwards that she hadn’t shared those plans with anyone else. Smiles and shared laughter had turned into stolen kisses while out hunting and in turn those became Stiles reaching for her hand under the table and Lydia leaving messages in her favorite book.

  
     “ You have to be careful Stiles,” His father warned him one morning after stopping a failed attempt to sneak back into his room.” If you two get caught together, what is that going to look like?”

     Stiles had shrugged,” Then we’ll take responsibility. Lydia’s not gonna let you lose your job, Dad.”

  
     Noah sighed and released his son’s shirt collar.” It’s not me i’m worried about,” he said, gentler this time.” What is it going to look like when someone finds a highborn princess in a compromising position with a rough guard’s son? Who is going to get punished in that situation?”.

  
     And that was where their relationship was the day Stiles was intercepted at breakfast and dragged into the king’s private office kicking and screaming.  
“Listen, it was a one time thing and I didn’t realize that those were off limits. I saw the platter sitting there and I though that no one would notice one measly pastry, but I guess you guys are serious about tha-” Stiles was cut off as the guards threw him into the room and slammed the door behind him.

  
     “ I’m not bringing you lunch anymore!” He yelled after them. The room was quiet behind him except for a few awkward coughs and the sound of Lydia’s sigh. Wait. Lydia?  
Stiles turned around to see Lydia avoiding his eyes and King Rafael staring expectantly at him.

  
     “ This is the clever and put together boy you were telling me about?” The king asked his daughter, as Lydia nodded her head that yes, this was him and no it was not a joke. Stiles realized that he had been gawking for a long moment and hurried to correct his mistake.

  
     “ I um..well, sir, I” Stiles bowed too low and nearly tipped over, straightening himself back up and brushing off his coat, which had somehow become dirtied on the way over. “ You see there was this thing..” The king raised his eyebrows.” And I was going to go correct them, and then the other thing happened, and that’s why I’m…” He trailed off.” You know I’m just going right here sir. I’m sorry.” Lydia hid her face and gave him a halfhearted thumbs up.

  
     “ Well he’s not what I expected but if this is what you want go ahead. I don’t see why you couldn’t have picked one of the gardeners, or the laborers though. The head guard’s boy is a bit conspicuous. See to it that gossip doesn’t start spreading.” The king looked him up and down approvingly. “ Just remain discreet with this one.”  
Stiles had to physically close his open mouth with one hand and had begun to say something when Lydia cut in.

  
     “ I don’t want him a kept boy, father. I want him as my consort. In fact,” She moved from the king’s side to Stiles’s and took the boy’s hand in hers.” I’ve already chosen. He’s mine now.” He bit back a yelp.

  
_I’m touching the princess in front of her father. The king. Who can literally order me killed at any moment._

  
     He briefly wondered if the man would allow someone other than Stiles’s father to carry out the execution.

  
     Rafael stared long and hard at his daughter- the girl they had taken in as a ward and grew to love. He couldn’t deny her the finest clothes in the land. He couldn’t deny her the best tutors money could buy. And he supposed he couldn’t deny her this. She would just find a way around it anyway.

  
     “Think about this Lydia, a consort is not something you can throw away when you get tired. They remain in the public eye. He will be joining you at state dinners and visiting foreign lands. Can you see him in that position?” Honestly Stiles didn’t know if he could see himself in that position. “ You’re allowing yourself to be flattered because the boy follows you around like a puppy. Think of yourself in five years. Hold that picture in your mind. Is he there?” Stiles broke.

  
     “Yes, I am. And we all know that when I think of the future- when I think of anything- your daughter is there. And not only is she there, but she is there surrounded by the people and the things that she loves, safe and protected.” Lydia elbowed him.” And most likely running the royal academy.” He could see the man starting to become convinced.” Sir, I love your daughter more than anything else in this world. I would give my life for her happiness, and I think you know that. We know she can’t be the next monarch, at least give her this.”

  
     Rafael threw his hands up.” I think it’s been made clear that the decision has already been made.” He nodded at Lydia who had her chin held high and Stiles’s hand clasped tight. ”Just make sure he doesn’t embarrass the kingdom.” Lydia smiled tightly and Stiles punched the air in victory. The king rubbed at his temple.

  
     “I should’ve gotten the boy a dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

**2 Years Later**

_        Tick, tock, tick tock _

       Stiles’s foot tapped along to the timepiece on the wall.

__ “ Fifteen more minutes, Stiles, can you wait fifteen more minutes?” Lydia whispers at him and knocks her knee against his. Stiles scratches behind his ear and attempts to hone back in on the conversation..

__ “- and so, ultimately that is our current plan.” The ambassador folded his hands in front of him. “ Any objections?” Lydia raises an eyebrow. Stiles perked up in interest at what she is about to say. Although it was true that Scott was the crown prince, in some ways he thought Lydia might be a better future monarch than her brother. He had the people's love and a natural leadership about him but it was Lydia who managed the finances and watched over the nation's schools. When she was barely old enough to appear in court she brought a stop to the brewing civil war. Yes, Scott would rule, but Lydia had been leading for years.

       "Yes, quite a few actually," Stiles interrupted, surreptitiously sliding the contract over to Lydia to peruse as he began talking. This was a tactic they had been using since Stiles first began coming to these meetings. He would run his mouth, seemingly aimlessly, to confuse and bore the other party. Meanwhile, Lydia would look over the contract to see if they were actually getting the deal they were promised. Stiles head Lydia click in disappointment and barely contained a sigh in the middle of his tirade about the design of agricultural tools. That meant she had found something and they would be here at least another hour.  

                                             --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       " Thank you for being so cooperative today," Lydia bent down to give Stiles, who was curled up in her sitting room chair, a kiss.” Sitting still for hours at a time isn’t exactly your favorite activity.” He shrugged and tilted up to meet her.

     “  I knew what I was getting into,” He paused” Besides, it’s dealing with you or dealing with junior guard duty. And your job has better snacks.” Lydia rolled her eyes and shifted to sit on the arm of his chair.

    “ So you’re saying that if I didn’t have a royal chef catering these meetings you’d rather be out on patrol?” 

    “Well I….ah...umm, could you sto- _ stop _ ” Stiles gallantly tried to put up a verbal fight but how was he supposed to when she was _sucking on his ear like that_. “ I’m supposed to hang- hang out with Scott today.” He protested weakly. She bit down lightly.

   “Reschedule”

   “ And I thought you had a meeting at five.” That got her. Lydia sighed.

   “If this is another set-up, fluff issue, or social planning meeting I’m going to scream.” Stiles heard the door open and scrambled to arrange himself in some sort of proper position on the chair before Scott waltzed in.

   “ Why is Lydia going to scream?” Scott asked. 

   “ She’s just too excited to choose between the cream puffs or the chocolate eclairs for the dessert table at the next party.” Stiles said. Scott nodded in understanding.

   “It’s a tough choice, it really is.” He pondered this for a silent moment while Lydia gathered up the papers from the morning’s meeting. “ Well, good luck with that, Stiles and I are going out into town.”

    “Do I want to know why?” Lydia asked. The pair glanced at each other and then simultaneously shook their heads. “ Alright, well, I’m off. Have fun.” She leaned down to give Stiles one more kiss before she turned to walk out the door. He twisted around in his seat right before she walked out.

    “ Hey do you want me at this one?” Lydia considered it.

    “ No, don’t worry about it. Father said he had something to speak to me specifically about. Go have fun.” Stiles grinned and Lydia left. Scott raised his eyebrow at his friend.

    “ Why do you go to those things when you don’t have to? I hate them and I’ve been doing this for years.” Stiles shrugged.

    “Because every hour I spend at a meeting with Lydia is a direct correlation to the hours I spend with Lydia alone in her-” Scott shoved Stiles- who was grinning- halfway out of the chair. “ You asked.” Scott shook his head.

    “She’s still my sister dude.”


End file.
